A connector of the above-mentioned conventional lever-engaging connector, as shown in FIGS. 8 and 9, is mounted to an electric vehicle, and is engaged with a mating connector 102 installed in a power source circuit in order to supply power from battery with a load, and includes a housing 104 accommodated in a terminal fitting 104 (not shown), a pair of plates 151 sandwiching the housing 104 therewithin, a plate-coupling part 159 coupling the pair of plates 151 to each other, and a lever 105 adapted to be rotatively attached to the housing 104. The lever 105 rotating from a disengaged position prior to engagement with the mating connector 102 makes the connectors 101 and 102 approach to each other and to be positioned at an engaging position. The electric vehicle to which these connectors 101 and 102 are mounted has a battery with larger volume of power than that for such conventional gasoline-powered engine, and thereby on a surface of the housing 104 a warning label 109 to notify warning is attached.
In the electric vehicle to which the above-mentioned conventional connector is mounted, the lever 105, when an electric system is maintained, is rotated and positioned from the engaging position to disengaged position, and the connector is disengaged from the mating connector 102, then the lever of the connector 101 disengaged from the mating connector 102 is widened so as to separate the pair of plates 151 from each other in a separating direction, and then the connector is removed from the housing 104 to be exploded.